Mr x
by snake charmer
Summary: Hermione has a bad day a strange dream and an epiphany my frist fan fic plese read and review flame if you must !!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction

Hermione walked down the steps or rather tripped down the steps from her last class. As her foot reached the third to the last step, it was caught in a hidden hole, and she went sprawling down the steps. She landed on the floor in a heap of books and quills. She tried to laugh at her self to cover her hurt and embarrassment, as the few students in the hallway laughed aloud. As she scurried around to gather her things, a helping hand passed her potion book. As she looked up expecting to see Harry or Ron, she saw a stranger .The handsome stranger's face was sharp and he had sparkling eyes. Hermione mumbled her thanks gathered the rest of her thing and scurried away. 

Today was not all bad she thought as she stepped through the portrait of the fat lady. While sitting in the Gryffindor common room she racked her brains trying to figure out whether she had seen that face before. Ron and harry ran up to her rambling about some plan they had to trick Malfoy. She ignored them and thought more about her stranger, and less about her homework. She concluded that the stranger was a variable and x in her life, which was usually a smooth mathematical equation. She concentrated on her homework, but continued to draw blanks. She closed her workbooks and climbed in to bed. This was the first time shed ever gone to bed with out completing her homework. She closed her eyes and slipped off into dream land:

She was at a wedding in which she was the bride. She stood in front of Dumbledore. He said, " Hermione Granger will you take this man to be...Hermione looked around bewildered who was she going to marry? Wen turned towards Dumbledore to ask this question she said, "I do" Dumbledore smiled at her and turned towards her fiancée reading the vows. Hermiones true loves will you marry... Hermione breathed a sigh of relief she as marrying her true love, which was, harry of course. The groom said I do, and smiling turned to Hermione and said 'I love you" Hermione was looking into the eyes of Mr x.

Hermione woke up drenched in a cold sweat, why was she dreaming of Mr x. she had always had dreams of marrying Harry. She quickly mumbled a light spell that lit up her room. Her roommates were snoring lightly. Her eyes wandered around; whom could she talk to about Mr x? Harry and Ron where her best friends, but they would not understand something like this. She finished her homework and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to find Ginnies face hanging over hers announcing it was some holiday, but Hermione was not listening. She quickly threw on some clean robes, brushed and flossed her teeth. As she ran through the Gryffindor common room. Once she reached the passageways she slowed her pace and managed a few gulps of air. She finally realized where she had seen Mr x before.

Chap2 will come, soon time will tell ……………


	2. MR. x 2

Continuations of Mr X please read and review Mr X before reading this!

Hermione slammed the palm of her hand against her fore head and sighed, she knew where she had seen Mr. X. As she rounded the corner to the library she mumbled a greeting to madam Pince and went to the yearbook section. She flipped through the yearbook gazing at all the smiling faces of last years Hogwarts students. She soon spotted the page she was looking for. 

Quidditch teams she gazed at the page searching for the Ravenclaw team. Her eyes stopped on the face of Cedric Diggory. Her heart did a flip-flop she had had a tiny little crush on him until His brilliant life had been cut short by VOLDEMORT. She winced at the memory. As she moved on, she spotted Cho. She smacked her lips in distaste. Cho had come on to every boy she ever liked a Hogwarts, Harry and Cedric. _(Not counting Viktor Krum cause, he is an idiot)_ well Hermione was not letting her get Mr. X. She finally saw his picture, he was looking straight ahead muscular and sleek, as a chaser should be. The caption underneath read:

**Rolland Richardson**

5th Year Student & Ravenclaw Chaser

She snapped the yearbook close and carefully placed back on the shelf. She almost skipped out the library she had finally found the right guy _(Not counting Viktor Krum cause, he is an idiot)_. When she reached the great hall, she made a b line for the Ravenclaw table, totally ignoring Ron and Harry as the frantically waved at her. She slowly strolled passed the Ravenclaw table as she looked around _(not looking where she was going) _she bumped into Lavender Brown who was carrying a bowl of Yorkshire pudding. The bowl flew threw the air and landed on the robes of Rolland Richardson. Hermiones cheeks tuned a bright shade of pink as she stuttered an apology. Malfoy who had witnessed the whole thing began to talk loudly of how clumsy muggles. She decided to fix the situation by using a little magic. She mumbled the words of a stain-shrinking spell. She felt a little better as the stain shrank away… Then to her extreme horror his robes began to shrink until soon… he was nearly in the buff. Professor Snape who had hurried over to the table after all the commotion threw a cloak over Rolland. Her turned to Hermione and bellowed "75 POINTS FROM GRYFFONDOR BECAUSE MS GRANGER CAN NOT SEEM TO KEEP HER HORMONES IN CHECK". He stalked out of the great hall. All was silent; she slowly walked out of the great hall. Once she left, she ran through the corridors blinded by her tears. When she finally gathered her senses she was standing in an unfamiliar hall .She gazed around and spotted a huge portrait on the ceiling. It was of a wise looking woman who looked down at Hermione with concerned eyes. She asked Hermione why she was crying; Hermione hesitated and then told the women of the events that had taken place in the great hall. 

The women nodded sympathetically and suggested the Hermione tell Rolland how she felt. Hermione was just saying she could not bare it if he rejected her… when she footsteps coming down the hall. Cho was strolling down the hall with a book balanced on her head. Hermione smirked as she thought of what a show off Cho was. When Cho spotted Hermione, she said "hello Her-mi-one with a little giggle". Hermione cringed and returned the salutation. After a few awkward moments of silence, Hermione eyes rolled to the ceiling where she mouthed a goodbye to the portrait she had been talking with. She quickly walked past Cho and yelled, " WELL I GOTTA MAKE LIKE A CINNAMONBUN AND ROLL".

Cho stood there wandering to herself she had always knew Hermione Granger was weird butt this was an all time low, make like a cinnamon bun and roll? She also wandered why she had been talking to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. She shrugged and mumbled "tartar sauce" to the portrait, that opened to reveal a flight of stairs leading upwards to the Ravenclaw common room.

THE THRID INSTALMENT IS GOING TO BE MAGICLY DELICIOUS 


End file.
